Room divider
Room dividers are used by interior designers and architects as means to divide space into separate distinct areas. There are a number of different types of room dividers such as cubicle partitions, pipe and drape screens, and shoji screens. Plants, shelves or railings might also be used as dividers. Portable room dividers have folded wall panels supported on wheels. Types In general, room dividers are used in one these ways: # To divide rooms, creating a more efficient use of the space within the room. # As decorators and/or accent pieces to add character to room space. # To hide areas of different usage Room dividers differ in nature being either: # Permanent as in using wine shelves in restaurants # Built in as in sliding partitions in offices # Portable or temporary as for example in convention centers They may completely obscure as in floor to ceiling dividers, or may allow sight through as for example when plant pots are used to divide areas Uses Houses, and other residences, use a room divider to divide the space more effectively or as a decorating focus point. Most commonly used in the residence is a small room divider, sometimes called a folding shoji screen. Shoji screens are usually tri-fold walls. A shoji screen may also be used to section off part of a bedroom or family room as an office.Berner, Jeff: "The Joy of Working from Home", page 27. Berrett-Koehler Publishers, 1994. Plants,Chiara, Joseph De, Panero, Julius, Zelnik, Martin: "Time-saver Standards for Interior Design and Space Planning", page 1353. McGraw-Hill Professional, 2001. bookshelves,Petrowski, Elaine Martin: "Design Ideas for Home Storage", page 92. Creative Homeowner, 2006. railings,Jefferis, Alan, Madsen, David A.: "Architectural Drafting and Design", page 479. Thomson Delmar Learning, 2004. fireplaces,Stickels, Karen, Walker, Jessie: "Design Ideas for Fireplaces", page 132. Creative Homeowner, 2007. light fixtures, and drapes have all been used to effectively create distinct spaces in individuals apartments and homes. In schools or religious facilities, room dividers primarily are used to create temporary classrooms for education in large open rooms.Marilyn Pierce Dornbush, Sheryl K. Pruitt: "Teaching the Tiger", page 110. Hope Press, 1995.Williams, Peter W.: "Houses of God", page 121. University of Illinois Press, 2000. Since the rooms were designed originally to be open for other purposes, the most common type of room divider is a portable room divider on casters which can easily be moved from place to place. After class, the room divider is rolled back into its storage area for future use. Hotels and restaurants use two different types of room dividers. Commonly, you will see floor-to-ceiling room dividersPile, John, F.: "Interior Design", Page 417. H.N. Abrams, 1995. in banquet halls and meeting spaces. These fixed dividers can be used to divide a banquet room into smaller facilities. In areas where room dividers need more flexibility, hotels and restaurants might use portable room dividers similar to those used in schools. In offices, room dividers are typically more permanent in nature and attached directly to the floor. These office cubicles room dividers allow taking a large office space and breaking it into quieter and more focused subdivided offices.Meel, Juriaan van: "The European Office", Page 81. 010 Publishers, 2000. Convention centers, by their very nature, are large facilities with wide open internal spaces. Consequently, they often need to be broken down into smaller areas. The most common room divider used in convention center is pipe and drape.Hoyle, Leonard H., Dorf, David C., Jones, Thomas J. A.: "Managing Conventions and Group Business", page 28. Educational Institute of the American Hotel & Motel Association, 1989. The convention center sets up frames made of plastic, metal, or wire tubing. Fabric material is then hung over the frame to create back drops and hide other unsightly places in addition to creating multiple subdivided rooms. Notes References * * * Category:Furniture Category:Interior design Category:Walls